Weatherman22 Sandbox
This is just a page for tracklisting my batch of SL tapes, until I can work out which shows they came from. Dat_044_JP_BFBS-94000+940000.mp3 *BBC World Service January 1994 maybe Jan 4 *Cuts in at start of file to 19:55 *Loop Guru: Sus-San (unknown mix) (CD - Sus-San-Tics (5-10) Nation NR27CD 18th Dec 14th Jan 5th Feb BFBS only last the CD *Magnapop: Here It Comes (Nicely Version) (12" - Slowly Slowly) Play It Again Sam BIAS 257 14th Jan *Infinity: U Really Got Me (12") Fresh FRSHT 9 15th Jan *Swing Hufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Hits And Other Samples) Amt CD 2052 claims not to know meaning 15th Jan 22nd Jan BFBS 12th Jan BFBS *Northern Picture Library: Something Good (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull C233 LP 14 Jan 22 Jan BFBS *Powerdresser: Split Fingered Fastball / Jim (v/a album - Ask For Disorder ) Dutch East India Recordings DEI2035-2 / Justice My Eye/Elevated Loin 19:55 to 41:43 *BBC World Service January 1994 maybe Feb 1 *cuts in *Junior Mulamena Boys: Amalwa (album - Junior Mulamena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 28th jan *Pavement: Cut Your Hair (single) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD 28th jan *Jack'O'Fire: No Love Lost (12" - EP - Bring Me The Head Of Jon Spencer) Undone UR 002 7th Jan *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq *Gene Vincent: Hold Me Hug Rock Me 29 Jan *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: One Small Step (album - Dub The Millennium ) 29th Jan *Elastica: Annie (CD single - Line Up) 42:05 to 1:09:35 *BBC World Service maybe Feb 2 *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq. This is one week later than above. *Trashwomen: Peter Gunn (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 21 Jan *for people he met in Halla Germany *Ulan Bator: Sputnik 19 Feb 05 Mar from same CD 01 Jan *Pavement: Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat UK ABB55SCD 29 Jan 1994 5th Feb BFBS *F.S.K.: Distant Drums (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Carroll Gibbons And The Savoy Hotel Orpheans: Those Foolish Things *Tekton Motor Corporation: Turning Wheel (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 other track 21st Jan and 29th Jan BFBS *Babes In Toyland: (v/a album - International Virus Part One) 1:09:35 to 1:37:03 *BBC World Service maybe Jan 5 *Inspiral Carpets: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 Jan et seq *john refers to a version with MES as if he hasnt played it yet (so must be predating the above) *Tekton Motor Corporation: Spiral Emotions / Champion 2-nd Part (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 21st Jan *Man Or Astro-Man?: Intoxica (EP - Man Or Astroman? Vs. Europa) Homo Habilis HH706 21st January and 29th Jan BFBS *F.S.K.: Josh's Accordion Intermezzo / Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 28th Jan and 29th BFBS *Nonplace Urban Field: Put It In Here Jungle (12" - Unireverse) Ninja Tune ZEN 1218 21st Jan 28th Jan and 29th Jan BFBS *Tarnation: The Ring (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 (The Motel one was a week or so ago) 22 Jan 11 Feb *Inspiral Carpets with Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute pdung 24cd 21 jan et seq. 1:37:03 to 2:03:07 *cuts in maybe Feb 3 *Credit To The Nation: Teenage Sensation (12") One Little Indian 124TP 12 11th Feb 1994 *18th Dye: unknown track (mini-album - Crayon) Cloudland RAIN 007 11th Feb 1994 check track *Bedhead: Living Well (7" - Bedside Table) Direct Hit DH005RJN1 11th Feb *Matchatcha: Mutoto W'Africa (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afrique AF 371 11th Feb *God Is My Co-Pilot: 55,151 (EP - Sharon Quite Fancies Jo EP) Soul Static Sound Soul 03 11th Feb *Pavement: Gold Soundz (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat UK ABB 56 5th Feb 5th March 12th Feb BFBS *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America () Jewel 26 feb *Tiny Lights: I Think I Just Want To Go Away (7") Kokopop KOKO 12 12th Feb 1994 Older ones BBC World Service 1 maye jan 2 *Bad Livers: Dancing Days (compilation album - The Song Retains The Name Vol 2) Safe House SH 21122 1 Jan 7 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *Tarnation: Big O Motel (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 played 7th Jan 14th Jan 29 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *Yinka (Voice Of Reason): Come Correct (album - Ghetto Feel) 01 Jan 15 Jan *Shellac: Billiard Player Song (7" EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History)) Touch And Go 15 Jan BFBS 21st Jan *Voodoo Queens: Princess Of The Voodoo Beat (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too PURE Pure 30 01 Jan 22 Jan *Island Universe: Energize (v/a album - California Dreaming) Internal TRULP 3 BBC World Service 2 maybe Jan 1 or Dec *Fall: M5 (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 27 Nov to 07 Jan *King Loser: Dick Dale (album - Sonic Super Hi-Fi) Turbulence TUR005 3rd Dec 1993 BFBS *Bounty Killer: Not Another Word (12") 11 Dec 1993 *Ash: Jack Names The Planets (12") LaLaLand LALA001 debut single Played 24th Feb 1994 *Magazine: Shot By Both Sides (7") Virgin VS 200 played 1st Jan BFBS 11 Dec 1993 *Paul Mpofu And Zambuko: Fabish (album - Gororo) Jabulani 1 Jan *Fall: Happy Holiday (EP - Behind The Counter E.P. Vol 2) Cog Sinister 12SPERMX13 27 Nov to 01 Jan BBC World Service 3 maybe jan 3 *Dalek Beach Party: Sound Of Music (v/a album - The Sound Of Music (An Anti-Racist Benefit)) Bring On Bull C233 LP 7th Jan 21st Jan 15th Jan BFBS *Shellac: Rambler Song (EP - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History)) Touch And Go TG123 7 January *Magnificent Seven: Remine Them (split 12" with Risto Benjie - Remine Them / Mine Over Matter) XTerminator VPRD-5343 7 Jan 21 Jan *Comsat Angels: Monkey Pilot (album - Waiting For A Miracle) Polydor 2383-578 *Junior Mulemena Boys: Mbokoshi Ya Lufo (LP: Junior Mulemena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 8 Jan 15 Jan BFBS *F.S.K.: Unter Dem Rhein (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 8 January 1994 15 Jan BFBS * *Skippies: So Fine (lyrics - You're So Fine) (album - World Up) New Rose 422455 15 January 1994 Dat_044_JP_BFBS-94000+940000.mp3 *BFBS 2:03:07 *''Hello again pals, it's John Peel's Music on BFBS with a rather dodgy double Axel and a 4-3 from the German Judge'' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Afro (7") Matador OLE 077-7 18th *Shut Up And Dance: Big Up Who Fe'get Big Up (12" - Hands In The Air) Shut Up And Dance SM001 12th Feb 19th Feb *Rezillos: Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *Small 23: